


Where I always feel at home

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snupin Santa Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I always feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the last Snupin Santa. I'm quite sad that Snupin Santa won't be held again, though ten years is a good run, and I wanted to do something that would show my feelings about the fest and the pairing. This is what I came up with. Pencil on paper.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/APlaceThatFeelsLikeHome_zps018bd370.jpg.html)


End file.
